thundering_legion_clanfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Trek: Online
Star Trek: Online is the most active gaming community of all the different games involved with Thundering Legion Clan. The XII Fleet is seperated into three different Task Forces due to an influx of players and various alliances with other Star Trek: Online communities. More detailed information about each Task Force is located here. Task Force Alpha Task Force Alpha is the original element to Thundering Legion Clan's influence in Star Trek: Online. The Task Force was originally the only Fleet avaliable to Thundering Legion however over time, we have grown and developed into the different forces we see today. Today, Task Force Alpha is one of the most active PvE elements of the three Task Forces. Task Force Alpha has over a hundred active members who contribute to regular Starbase projects to ensure that our members are always the best equipped they can be. Task Force Alpha also has an active PvP force which participates with Task Force Omega in regular drills and War Games. Task Force Alpha also has a Klingon Fleet avaliable to join for players who have active Klingon characters. Fleet Commanding Officer: Admiral NOS - Corey Fleet Executive Officer: Vice Admiral Krom - John Operational Facility: ''' Pax Romana Starbase Klingon Fleet Under the Executive Officer of Task Force Alpha, Thundering Legion also has an avaliable Klingon Fleet which is active and works with the rest of the Task Force's in order to ensure quality and simplicity for our members. '''Fleet Commanding Officer: General Krom - John Fleet Executive Officer: VACANT Task Force Omega Task Force Omega was an individual Fleet which had been long term allies with Task Force Alpha and decided to the join the Thundering Legion Clan. This Fleet is as active as Alpha with members that contribute to both Alpha and Omega as a whole. Task Force Omega is the leading PvP force in the Fleet containing some of the best PvP'ers that Thundering Legion Clan has to offer. Their knowledge and battle-hardered experience has assisted many of our members helping to developing them into deadly members of our PvP teams. Today Task Force Omega strive for excellence and will very often participate with Task Force Alpha and Psi in order to sharpen our skills and help to develop a cohesive atmosphere and a sense of unity between all three fleets. Fleet Commanding Officer: Admiral Shakti Fleet Executive Officer: Admiral Titus ''' Task Force Psi Task Force Psi is the newest addition to the Thundering Legion Clan, founded by the command staff of Alpha and Omega to cope with the demand of new members and the popularity of the clan itself. This Fleet is to be by no means underestimated because of their new presence, Task Force Psi contributes massive resources to the Fleet and have proven to be reliable and highly valued amongst the Task Forces. Task Force Psi is currently the main recruiting drive for the Clan, its extra space able to support an entirely new influx of members and its committed command staff deliver the same standards that are expected of both Alpha and Omega. Psi is regulary active in both PvP and PvE activity, getting involved in War Games and Special Task Force Missions alike. '''Fleet Commanding Officer: Admiral Coralec Fleet Executive Officer: Lieutenant Commander Ziked Office of the Commander-in-Chief & Chief of Staff While not a Task Force on its own, the Office of the Commander-in-Chief is the commanding facility above all of the Task Forces. This office contains the current Fleet Admiral or Commander-in-Chief and his support staff. Directly under this organisation is the Office of the Chief of Staff who serves an administrative role for all three Task Forces and ensures that the decisions of the Commander-in-Chief is implimented. The Commander-in-Chief is responsible for all command decisions relating to the direction of the Clan however they are not responsible for individual or day-to-day management of each Task Force. The Chief of Staff directly monitors situations in all three Task Forces in order to ensure streamlined administrative processes and effective management. Both the Commander-in-Chief and Chief of Staff have no authority over the internal affairs in management of the individual task forces however can hold the Fleet CO's to account if a decision is deemed unwarrented in order ensure transparency. The Chief of Staff will also organise command meetings and will set the agenda for the meeting based on general points raised by the regular membership. The Chief of Staff will also take the notes and minutes on anything discussed to ensure that this documented. The Chief of Staff is also responsible for internal records including updating promotion and demotion records as well as the current Fleet Roster. Officer of the Commander-in-Chief XII Fleet Commander-in-Chief: Fleet Admiral McLeod XII Fleet Deputy Commander-in-Chief: VACANT Officer of the Chief of Staff XII Fleet Chief of Staff: Commodore Diamond XII Fleet Deputy Chief of Staff: Captain Shadow 'Featured Articles 2013 Edition' *"A Warbird Rises" - Commodore Diamond - Jan 2013 Category:Star Trek: Online